Souvenirs
by Miu l'Ornithorynque
Summary: Trafalgar Law trouve des cassettes vidéos qui retrassent les moments les plus importants de la vie d'Ace. /UA/OOC/


C'est un jour de décembre que Trafalgar Law, fit une découverte surprenante.  
Il était dix-sept heures trente, lorsque l'étudiant en médecine rentra chez lui. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait la ville, tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu. Malgré le fait qu'on était en hiver, Trafalgar ne portait que son sweat à capuche noire, un jean et des bottes noires à talonnettes.  
Il marcha de plus en plus vite en s'apercevant qu'il était en retards.  
Et c'est finalement à dix-huit heures précises qu'il arriva dans l'appartement où il vivait avec son colocataire. Law remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore rentré, alors il décida de continuer ses cartons. En effets, le noiraud déménageait dans une semaine, pour vivre avec son petit ami, Kidd.  
Ils étaient ensembles depuis deux ans, tous les deux avait dépassé la majorité, et ils étaient prêt à passé ce cap. Alors il à été décider que Law emménagerai chez son petit ami au cheveux rouge.  
Son colocataire devait rentré vers vingt heures, il aidait son petit frère à révisé, alors forcément, il rentrerait tard.  
Il observa son appartement, il était presque vide. Le couloir qui avant regorgeait de photo, de lui, de son colocataire, de leurs familles, de leurs amis, était presque vide après qu'il ai retiré ses photos.  
L'appartement n'était pas grand mais c'était suffisant pour deux personnes.

Les premiers jours seront les pires. Il aura du mal à ce retrouvé chez Kidd, l'appartement était trois fois plus grand, et surtout les mauvaises habitude qu'il a, pourront lui coûté un certains nombres de disputes, mettre de l'huile dans les verres, écrire sur les visages, faire des batailles d'oreiller, il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec Kidd. La tomates perdait vite son sang froid contrairement à Ace..  
Ces deux dernières années passées à ses côté était sûrement les plus belles de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais autant rit. C'est pas croyable le nombre de connerie qu'il pouvait faire en une heure.

Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder qui l'appelait.

« Allo ?  
\- Traffy~ on peu commander des pizzas ce soir ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est moi qui paye~  
\- Quatre fromages ?  
\- Voui~ Je rentre dans trente minutes, Lu' à bientôt fini son exercice.  
\- Ok. À toute à l'heure.

Après avoir raccroché il composa le numéro de la pizzeria, et en commanda deux. Une fois fait il retourna s'occuper de ses cartons, plusieurs cassettes vidéos attirèrent son attention, il était pourtant sur de les avoir toutes rangées. Pour vérifier que c'était bien les siennes il en pris une et la mis dans le lecteur.

« Aaaaaaaaace, regarde !  
\- Lu' je dors p'tain.  
\- Souris t'es filmé !  
\- Hein ?! Et Braque cette caméra ailleurs toi !

Il savait que c'était mal, rentré dans la vie privée de son colocataire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détaché les yeux de l'écran. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Ace ce levé et chatouillé son petit frère, avant de récupérer la caméra et de s'enfuir en courant avec, sous les protestations de Luffy. La date indiquait que c'était il y a quatre ans, en juillet.

« Grand-frère ..  
\- Retourne te couché.  
\- J'ai fais un cauchemar.. Je veux dormir avec toi.  
\- Allé viens. Demain j'te confisque c'te camera.»

Luffy monta sur le lit deux places d'Ace, et posa son cadeau d'anniversaire sur la table de chevet. Les images s'arrêtaient là. Law attendit deux trois minutes avec que des voix ce fasse entendre.

« Tu n'a aucun droit sur Ace !  
\- C'est mon neveu !  
\- Tu n'a pas à lui offrir de cadeaux ! Il ne les mérites pas !  
\- Il ne t'as rien fait, merde !  
\- À cause de lui j'ai perdu ma femme !

Les cris continuèrent de résonné dans le noir jusqu'à ce que des images apparaissent. Luffy en larmes tenait la caméra, et ce dirigea vers la chambre de son frère avant d'entré, et de le voir roulé en boule dans un coin de sa chambres. Le cadet lâcha la caméra, et courra vers Ace pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Un homme qui devait être leurs père vint dans la chambre et tendit le bras vers lui. Il hocha négativement la tête, et un autres homme apparut, il prit Ace et Luffy dans ces bras, et récupéra en même temps, un stetson orange et la caméra.

Ace, n'a jamais parlé de son père ou de sa mère à personne. Même pas à Law, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami. C'est pour ça..  
Son père ne l'aimais pas et sa mère était morte. Mais Luffy... si la mère d'Ace est morte, et que Luffy est son frère .. Il ne son pas jumeaux, alors Luffy à peut être été adopté.. « Il faudra demander à Ace. » Se dit Law.  
« Ace n'a jamais pleuré, jamais. Peu moins, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleuré. Je l'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de naïf qui ne connais rien du monde, mais peut être qu'il veut juste faire croire ça, peut être qu'à l'intérieur, il souffre. » Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, l'étudiant en médecine ne remarqua pas les images qui défilaient sur l'écran de télévision.

« Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. Ça fait maaaaaal. Mamaaaaaan »

Trafalgar releva la tête et découvrit un Ace avec de grande cernes sous les yeux et un Luffy mort de rire.

« Si ce gosse ne ferme pas ça gueule tous de suite j'vais allé lui expliqué la vie.  
\- Roooh, Ace, c'est marrant.  
\- Non ça ne l'est pas. En plus, on pari combien que c'est juste son premier coup de soleil ?  
\- Que dalle. J'suis sur que t'a raison.  
\- J'vais lui pisser dessus pour lui montrer qui est le mâle dominant.  
\- T'es con grand frère !  
\- ARRÊTE DE RIRE TOI !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Luffy explose de rire, et pour que Ace se jette sur lui pour le chatouiller.

« Oh, merci. Il ne pleure plus. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit~ »

Soudain un hurlement et des aboiements retentissent, on vois Ace se précipité par la fenêtre.

« Oh putain, maintenant c'est un vieux qui appelle à l'aide par ce qu'il se fait attaquer par deux chiens errants. Meurt rapidement s'te plait.  
\- J'peux voir ?  
\- Nan.  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace. S'te plaiiit.  
\- P'tain il s'est pété la gueule en courant, un truc violent. J'savais pas que les genoux pouvait se retourner dans ce sens là.  
\- Ça me dégoûte, Ace.  
\- Bon, les chiens on fini leurs affaire. Le mec rampe en implorant l'aide aucune dignité, sérieux.  
\- J'en ai marre de toi.

Le rire de Luffy retentit une nouvelle fois, et celui d'Ace aussi.  
On voit l'oncle des deux frères débarqué dans la pièce.

« Bon, c'est réglé. Vous resterez vivre avec moi et Makino.  
\- OUAIS !  
\- T'pas triste toi ?  
\- J'l'aime pas papa. Il était méchant avec Ace.  
\- Aw. C'est adorable. Bon j'vous laisse les mioche j'vais faire les courses.

Les images s'arrêtent, Law en déduit qu'il avait regardé la cassette en entier. Ayant attiré sa curiosité, il en saisi une autre et la plaça dans le lecteur. C'était mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« A-ace.. Pourquoi tu pleure ?  
\- Sors Luffy.  
\- J'croyais que t'étais content de vivre ici.. Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?  
\- Sors. Ne t'approche pas de moi.  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais.. ?  
\- L-Luffy.. Je- laisse moi.  
\- Non.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi A-  
\- Non ! Je suis amoureux de toi tête de pinne. J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te garder pour moi, j-je suis amoureux de mon petit frère...

Sur ces mots, Ace fond en larmes, la caméra tomba à terre, et on pu voir Luffy se dirigé vers son grand frère.  
Il s'abaisse à son niveau, prend son visage entres ses mains, et l'embrasse passionnément.

« Wow... Wow. Il a ce genre de relation avec Luffy.. Et moi je n'ai rien vu.. Je pensais juste qu'il était proche.. »

Les images s'arrêtent quelque minutes plus tard. Sûrement à cause du manque de batterie.

« Aaaaaaaace !  
\- Lu' il est une heure du mat' va au lit.  
\- Nan.  
\- Qu'est c'tu veux ?  
\- Fais moi l'amour. »  
C'est seulement après cette merveilleuse phrase que Law releva la tête vers l'écrans. Les yeux écarquillés,et la bouche grande ouverte.

D'un coup les lumières s'allumèrent, et on pu voir un Ace plus rouge que jamais.

« Bah quoi ?  
\- Luffy.. T'est mon p'tit frere..  
\- Mais on est amoureux nan ?  
\- Oui mais-  
\- Alors voilà ! »

Sous le rire de Luffy, les lumières s'éteignirent, et on entendit seulement les bruit de leurs baiser, suivi des froissement de vêtements, accompagnés de gémissements.  
Les gémissements ce transformèrent en cris puis en hurlements.

Cette fois Law coupa la lecture de la cassette. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à entendre ça.  
Il en saisit une autre et la mis dans le lecteur.

« Pars pas !  
\- Je suis obligé, bébé.  
\- Non ! Tu peux étudier ici !  
\- Écoute, je te promet de venir te voir le mercredi et tous les week-end. Je t'appellerai chaque soir, d'accord ?  
\- Mais.. Je veux pas..  
\- Je t'aime, mais je dois allé là-bas. Et puis, tu pourra venir me voir, toi aussi !  
\- Tu vas me manquer, grand-frère..

Sur ce ils s'embrassèrent. Ace essuya les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de Luffy.

« Eh.. Lu'..  
\- Hm.. ?  
\- On est ensemble nan ?  
\- Bah ouais. ´fin.. On s'embrasse, on s'dis « je t'aime » et on couche ensemble, donc logiquement ouais. C'quoi c'te question Aceounet ?  
\- J'voulais juste êtres sur. On ira pas voir ailleurs du coup,hein ?  
\- Qui me supporterais t'façons ?

Il éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent, une nouvelle fois.

« Au faite Lu'.. Pourquoi tu trimbale tous le temps cette caméra ?  
\- Pour avoir des souvenirs, t'sais, j'ai filmé notre premier baisé, notre déménagement. Bon j'ai pas fais exprès mais.. Ça fait de beaux souvenirs. D'ailleurs t'est filmé !  
\- Hein mais– hé ! Donne moi ça, chapeau de paille !  
\- Dans tes rêves, stetson orange !

À ces mot on vois Luffy partir en courant suivi de près par Ace.  
Les images s'arrêtent là-dessus.

« Tu trouve pas que je passe bien à la caméra ? »

Law se retourna brusquement, au dessus de lui ce tenait Ace, avec son sac de cours. Il affichait un sourire tendre.

« T'est la depuis longtemps ?  
\- J'viens de rentré. J'me demandais bien ou j'avais foutu ces vidéos..  
\- J'les ai trouvés, j'pensait que-  
\- C'bon, c'pas la mort. Mais j'compte sur toi pour garder le secret, Traffy.  
\- Donc toi et Luffy..  
\- Eh ouais.. »

Soudain on sonna à la porte.

« Livraison de pizza, connard.  
\- C'est ouvert, bouffon. »

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit sur Kidd, Sabo et Luffy.

« Wow, y'a combien de livreur là ?  
\- Ace, t'a gueule.  
\- J't'emmerde Sab'. J't'emmerde.  
\- Tellement d'amour ici.  
\- Ta gueule la tomate.  
\- Tu m'cherche, Traffy ?  
\- MANGER !

Quand Law voit ça, il se dit que oui, la vie n'est pas facile, mais qu'elle est belle.

* * *

 ***hurle** * J'avais genre, tous corrigé.

Mais il y'a eu un bug.

Un magnifique bug « p style="max-height: 999999px;" » y'avait ça, à chaque début de phrase. Alors j'ai voulu tous refaire.

Et comme je suis conne, j'ai oublié que j'avais l'OS normal dans mes fichier. Ma vie est passionnante n.n

Je recorrigerais le chapitre une autre fois, promis.


End file.
